


Rubrique nécrologique

by Kandai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques morceaux de la vie aux Enfers.. Tristes, joyeux, les Spectres vivent. Eux aussi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en novembre 2010.

####  Premier set

 

1\. Chocolat

Personne aux Enfers n'ignore la passion d'Hadès pour le chocolat. Et personne aux Enfers n'ignore que Kagaho se balade toujours les poches pleines de chocolat. Au cas où sa Majesté aurait une envie subite de chocolat... ou encore de Kagaho au chocolat, dans un coin sombre et insonorisé.

Ce qui est encore meilleur.

* * *

2\. Clébard

Cerbère était un chien adorable, même s'il avait trois têtes. Et il adorait faire de grosse léchouilles à tout le monde, même si c'était plutôt terrorisant comme expérience - imaginez trois immenses langues vous farfouillant de la tête aux pieds. Et il savait se taire. Pour Pharaon, qui aimait rester le plus loin possible des hommes, c'était le compagnon idéal. Y avait qu'un seul point négatif.

\- Cerbère, espèce de sale clébard, quand comprendras-tu que les jardins de Perséphone ne sont pas une litière ?

* * *

3\. Tatouage

\- Regarde Minos, c'est beau, non ?

Et sans laisser le temps à Minos de répondre, Eaque dévoile, tatoué sur son bas-ventre, un coeur rose flashy avec l'inscription 'Toi + moi'. Ce qui laisse le temps à Minos de s'étrangler et à Rhadamanthe de hurler de rire devant la tête de l'aîné.

Il a bien fait de prêter à Eaque ses décalcomanies collectionnées dans les Malabar, tiens.

* * *

4\. Couleurs

Minos et Rhadamanthe sont des êtres monochromes : l'un est blanc comme la lumière, l'autre aussi noir que la nuit sans lune. Heureusement qu'entre eux, il y a Eaque, qui brille d'une flamme étrange, vive et bariolée et qui leur apporte un équilibre subtil à tous les trois.

* * *

5\. Ange

Contrairement au fait que tous les morts qui parviennent au Tribunal sont persuadés que Rune est un chérubin venu les sauver, personne ne demande jamais à Charon s'il est un ange. Il y a quelque chose qui en dissuade les morts mais curieusement cela n'a aucun rapport avec son faciès hideux, ou si peu. Juste avec le fait que les anges ne sont pas radins et ne chantent pas aussi mal.

* * *

6\. Plaisir

Rune aime le silence et le calme. Ca, évidemment, tout le monde le sait. Mais ce que les gens savent moins, c'est qu'avant de partir au Tribunal juger les âmes pendant toute un journée, il écoute un long morceau de rock à fond, piqué dans la compil’ d’Eaque. Lequel le sait mais ne dit rien, bien sûr. Ca pourrait toujours être un moyen de pression pour plus tard.

* * *

7\. Contrôle

'Garder le contrôle. Rester maître de toi, ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser. Ôôôm. Inspire. Expire. Du calme, Rhadamanthe, ça va aller. Tout. est. sous. contrôle.'

\- Minos, Eaque... je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de vous peloter à moitié nus sur mon bureau et en pleine journée, en plus ?

\- Tu veux te joindre à nous, peut-être ? rétorque Eaque, malicieux.

'Perdu.'

\- DEHORS !

* * *

 8. Couple

Eaque, en assistant à une énième dispute entre Minos et Rhadamanthe sur la couleur de leurs chaussettes respectives qui était exactement pareille ce jour-là, par un malheureux hasard, fit une réflexion très pertinente, sans même lever le nez d’Inferno magazine – bah quoi ? Cet article qui faisait montre du seigneur Thanatos dans sa petite nuisette de nuit était fort intéressant !

\- Vous savez, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple quand vous vous disputez ainsi.

Inutile de dire que cela leur a cloué le bec. Il est fort quand même, Eaque.

* * *

9\. Surnom

\- Gordon, s'il te plaît, mon sucre d'orge, mon grand fou, mon muffin en chocolat, mon petit lapin rose, mon beignet à la framboise, ma fraise des bois, mon spectre préféré, mon roi-soleil, mon petit coquin, mon bichon, mon canard en sucre, mon..

-Ca va, j'ai compris, Queen. J'irais te chercher ce truc si tu insistes..

* * *

10\. Droits

\- Eh, il n'y a que Minos – et Rhadamanthe, s’il veut, bien sûr - qui ont le droit de me rejoindre dans ma salle de bain quand je suis nu ! Myû, tu dégages tout de suite !

\- Je venais juste récupérer ma brosse à dents que vous avez lâchement volée chez moi quand vous êtes revenu de votre dernière cuite, seigneur Eaque, répond le Papillon, fourbe.

Mais il en faut plus que ça pour démonter Eaque.

\- Dehors, sale pervers !

* * *

11\. Musique

\- Personne n'a vu mon CD de Mickael Jackson ? hurle Sylphide à la volée.

\- Nan ! répondent ses pairs, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Ok, 'Beat it' ça va bien cinq minutes mais en boucle comme ça pendant des heures, c'est la mort. Et puis Valentine, qui a au grand soulagement des oreilles malmenées, a piqué le CD va tout de suite se dépêcher de remplacer ça par les 'Rolling Stones', alors hein.. Y a rien à dire mais 'Satisfaction' est cent fois mieux, de l'avis général.

\- Je déteste quand un chanteur célèbre meurt, grogne Queen. On trouve toujours un fan pour repasser ses disques en boucle pendant trois ans.

* * *

12\. Livres

Rune adore lire, c’est un fait. Toujours le nez plongé dans ses livres, à un tel point qu'il faudrait presque que Minos lui ordonne d'arrêter. Ou que Pharaon le provoque. En lui faisant un pied de nez, par exemple.

* * *

13\. Yeux

Hadès n'a pas toujours été cet être sombre et silencieux qu'il est aujourd'hui. Auparavant, il venait souvent se joindre à ses spectres, prendre des nouvelles, parler et même rire avec eux. Mais les yeux pétillants de vie d'Hadès et son sourire tendre s'étaient éteints. Et il avait muré sa douleur dans le silence, au grand désespoir de ses spectres, qui auraient tant voulu l’aider.

* * *

14\. Résultat

Il lui fallait se concentrer pour atteindre la victoire. Donner toute son énergie dans le combat qui se jouait sous son nez, ne pas hésiter à foncer dans la dernière ligne droite, déchaîner le reste de ses forces et jouer ses derniers atouts.

\- Quinte flush ! T'as perdu, Rhada !

Le Juge gémit. Eaque était tout simplement imbattable au poker.

* * *

15\. Amour

Elysion était autrefois un lieu débordant d'amour et de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un univers glacé, vague copie d'une perfection qui a un jour existé.

Les Enfers ne pardonneraient jamais à Perséphone. Jamais.


	2. deux

####  Deuxième set

16\. Regarder

Sylphide adore regarder dormir Valentine, voir ses traits détendus et écouter sa respiration régulière. C'est devenu son passe-temps préféré, avec le temps et plus encore depuis qu’ils dorment dans le même lit.

* * *

17\. Quête

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Queen ? demande Gordon en voyant son amant retourner les poches de tous ceux qui passent sans leur demander leur avis, inspecter tous les placards et même en dessous des tapis.

\- Une quête, répond vaguement Queen, trop occuper à chercher ce qu’il ne trouve pas.

\- Une quête ?!

\- Oui. Je cherche mes fraises Tagada et accessoirement l'enfoiré qui a eut le culot de me les piquer pour le castrer avec un yaourt périmé et le jeter tout nu la tête la première dans le Cocyte. Ca lui fera les pieds à ce con !

* * *

18\. CHEESE !

\- CHEESE !

\- ARGH ! Bordel, Eaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de sauter sur les gens sans prévenir et de les aveugler avec ton flash ? C'est ton nouveau passe-temps ?

\- En fait, c'est mon nouveau moyen pour te mettre en rogne et tu sais quoi ? Il fonctionne super bien ! Allez Rhada.. CHEESE !

* * *

19\. Tapettes

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer le moins du monde ni vous manquer de respect, Seigneur Eaque, vous avez vraiment l'air d'une tapette habillé ainsi.

\- Mon cher Myû, réplique le Juge sans se démonter, sache pour ta gouverne que j'en suis une. Et si tu n'es pas convaincu, je peux toujours rouler une pelle au premier qui passera. Oh tiens, salut Rhada !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… HNG ?

* * *

20\. Dictionnaire

\- Myû, dis encore un seul mot et je t’assomme avec ce dictionnaire !

\- Pff… T’es pas drôle, Rune.

* * *

21\. Alerte

Depuis qu’il s’est réveillé un matin avec les sourcils presque complètement épilés, Rhadamanthe reste en alerte perpétuelle, prêt à coincer le vandale et à lui faire payer au centuple. Même s’il se doute bien, à voir leurs airs satisfaits, que Queen et Valentine ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans.

* * *

22\. Mur

Le Mur des Lamentations n'est peut-être qu'un élément du décor mais il n'empêche qu'il inspire une crainte diffuse depuis qu'un petit malin s'est amusé à écrire en fluo dessus : 'Hadès en string !'

Tout le monde se souvenait de la crise mémorable de colère qu'a piqué ledit Hadès quand il a vu l'horreur écrite sur **son** Mur, suivi de l'intensive séance de récurage pour faire partir le tag. On n’avait, malgré tout, jamais attrapé le vandale.

* * *

23\. Obscurité

Kagaho sait se contenter de vivre dans l'ombre d'Hadès. Même si la lumière l'a tenté quelques fois, il ne se sent vraiment à sa place que dans l'obscurité que son Seigneur répand sur lui, sur eux, lorsqu’ils sont seuls.

* * *

24\. Possessif

Eaque n’a pas pu retenir la bouffée de jalousie pure qui lui est montée quand il a surpris Rhadamanthe, lors d’un voyage en surface, en train de sourire, un thé à la main, à une espèce d’andouille d’humain – très bien fait de sa personne en plus, il fallait le reconnaître. Minos, plus blasé que jamais, lui a dit qu’on ne peut pas avoir le beurre, l’argent du beurre et le crémier. Mots qui ont fait hurler Eaque de rage, puis claquer une porte.

Minos comme Rhadamanthe étaient à lui. Et à lui seul.

* * *

25\. Puzzle

\- Les gars.. je peux savoir ce que vous foutez au lieu de bosser, comme vous êtes censés le faire et ce, même si notre juge de tutelle est en mission ? demande un Valentine consterné à ses compagnons d’armes.

En plein milieu du Hall d’entrée du Caïna, Sylphide relève la tête et fait un grand sourire à son amant.

\- Un puzzle dix mille pièces. Tu veux venir nous aider ? On essaie de le finir avant le retour du Seigneur Rhadamanthe.

\- Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Rune ou quoi ? Vous êtes conscients de la tête qu’il fera quand il verra que vous avez passé votre temps à _faire un puzzle_ au lieu de travailler ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois qu’on se casse la tête à faire ça, à ton avis ? réplique Queen, tout sourire en brandissant un appareil photo.

* * *

26\. Organisation

Queen soupire de satisfaction sous les baisers de Gordon, quand une pensée le dérange soudain. Ils étaient censés comploter pour arranger un rendez-vous à Myû et Phléygas pour vendredi soir. Alors pourquoi ils étaient en train de se sauter dessus, sans honte aucune ?

* * *

27\. Avantage

Hypnos pense souvent que l’avantage principal quand on est le dieu du sommeil, c’est qu’il y a moyen d’obtenir facilement des trucs sympas de n’importe qui. Plein de gens sont prêts à tout pour avoir le dieu des rêves dans ses bonnes grâces. Comme Eaque qui est venu, pas plus tard qu’hier, lui offrir une boîte de caramels au beurre salé – ses préférés – pour le remercier de lui avoir envoyé ce magnifique rêve incluant une table, son collègue Juge (l’aîné) et divers accessoires dont nous tairons l’utilité.

* * *

28\. Proposition

\- Sylphide du Basilic, j’ai deux propositions pour toi. Soit je te plaque contre ce mur, t’embrasses langoureusement jusqu’à ce que tu manques d’air et j’en profite pour te jeter dans mon lit où nous finirons faire de vilaines choses tous les deux toute la soirée, soit tu te laisses entraîner jusqu’à mon lit, sans protester ni résister, pour qu’on y fasse aussi des vilaines choses toute la soirée.

\- .. Val’, tu sais que tes propositions se terminent de la même façon, dans les deux cas, et donc que ça ne me laisse plus aucun choix ?

\- Je savais que tu serais d’accord.

* * *

29\. Café

Chacun des Juges a une addiction plus ou moins connue et reconnue de tous.. Par exemple, Eaque boit presque un litre de café noir tous les matins. Café qu’il est contraint de faire lui-même parce que ses collègues sont nuls à cet exercice.. Pandore en fait un beaucoup trop fort, Minos pas assez et avant que Rhada ne décroche de son thé anglais, le monde aura le temps de tourner trois fois à l’envers et de faire un saut périlleux.

* * *

30\. Lettres

Myû aime recevoir des lettres. Des missives longues et presque formelles de Rune pour lui demander de bien vouloir cesser de passer juste pour l’ennuyer au Tribunal à celle courte d’Eaque qui lui somme de « lui rendre sa vieille peluche Winnie l’Ourson, expressément, sans plus tarder, sans la montrer à personne _et surtout pas à Rhada_ , stupide insecte ! » Par contre.. il est perplexe quant aux lettres d’amour enflammées que ne manque pas de lui envoyer un anonyme deux fois par semaine. Est-ce sincère ou bien encore un canular monté par Valentine et Queen ?

Bah, il sera temps de déjouer l’affaire plus tard… après avoir laisser traîner une certaine peluche sur le bureau du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, par exemple.


	3. trois

####  Troisième set

31\. Portes

\- Eaque, Minos, mes adorables frères et collègues que j’adore… La prochaine fois qu’une soudaine envie de réviser le Kama Sutra dans vos bureaux vous prendra au corps, pensez à mettre un panneau « Ne pas déranger » sur les portes… que vous aurez bien sûr fermées au préalable. _Pas comme hier soir._ Merci.

* * *

32\. Glacial

Il fait froid dans le tribunal – est-ce dû à la proximité de l’Achéron ou bien est-ce la froideur des Spectres qui l’occupent ? Bref, il fait froid même pour Rune. Et cela n’est sûrement sans rapport avec le fait que Pharaon ait été fouiller dans ses armoires et se soit amusé à faire en sorte de ne retrouver qu’une chaussette de chaque sorte et doive se balader sans chaussettes dans le Tribunal, parce que se présenter devant Minos avec une chaussette rouge et une bleue, non merci, il tient à son poste.

* * *

33\. Tiraillé

Pandore jette un regard assassin à son ennemi qui lui répond par une œillade aguicheuse. Non, c’est décidé, elle ne mangera pas une part de l’énorme gâteau au chocolat que se sont tués à faire Sylphide et Queen pour l’anniversaire de Valentine. Cette pomme verte, là, est beaucoup plus saine… quoique beaucoup moins appétissante.

Gâteau ou pomme ?

Rah, qu’il est dur d’être au régime !

* * *

34\. Besoin

Les Trois Juges ont chacun besoin des deux autres. Ils forment une Trinité, un tout lié par des liens d’une puissance qu’aucun d’eux trois n’imaginent. Et ils le savent. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps pour que la volonté de Rhadamanthe s’efface devant ces liens et besoins partagés.

* * *

35\. Mains

Pharaon a des mains impeccables, qu’il entretient d’une façon presque maniaque. Hormis le fait qu’il ne peut pas jouer de son instrument sans elles, elles sont également un moyen plus que satisfaisant de faire enrager Rune… en lui tirant les cheveux ou en le chatouillant les omoplates, par exemple.

* * *

36\. Essoufflé

Ce sont un Queen et un Valentine hilares et essoufflés d’avoir joué à chat dans tout le Caïna qui finissent par s’arrêter dans le grand Hall, sous les yeux tendres de leurs amants respectifs et ceux effarés de leur Juge de tutelle.

* * *

37\. Oreiller

\- BATAILLE D’OREILLER ! hurle Eaque en déboulant dans le Tribunal, un oreiller à la main qu’il abat aussitôt sur le visage de son amant ; amant, qui n’a pas eu le temps de se remettre du choc de voir le troisième Juge débarquer en hurlant comme un fou, accompagné de Myû, Queen, Kagaho, Valentine, Phléygas et Sylphide, chacun armé d’un coussin et bien décidés à mettre la pagaille.

* * *

38\. Cauchemar

Kagaho a une chambre à l’Antinora mais il a pris très tôt l’habitude de venir dormir sur un matelas au chevet de l’immense lit de sa déité. Même si Hadès n’a théoriquement pas besoin de sommeil, il arrive au dieu des Morts de faire des cauchemars. Et Kagaho préférait être aux côtés de son dieu pour pouvoir calmer ses crises.

* * *

39\. Sérieux ?

\- Eaque, tu n’es pas sérieux ?

\- Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas sérieux, Minos du Griffon ?

\- Mais enfin… tu ne peux pas porter ce… cette horreur ! C’est à la limite du bon goût, enfin ! Si tu portes ça, je… !

\- Tu feras quoi ? demande Eaque en plissant les yeux d’un air dangereux et esquisse un sourire moqueur. Minos se tait mais le mal est déjà fait : dès demain, Eaque portera cet immonde pull rose pétant et lui n’aura rien à dire, de peur de dormir sur le canapé. Et ce même si Rhadamanthe explose de rire et se fout de sa gueule toute la semaine.

Eaque est un fourbe.

* * *

40\. Crayon

\- Rune, tu peux me prêter un crayon ? demande Myû, qui s’était une fois de plus incrusté au Tribunal. Il y a un test de personnalité fait par Valentine dans ce numéro spécial d’ _Inferno Magazine_ et j’ai envie d’y répondre, en notant exprès ce que je ne pense pas pour aller lui montrer ensuite à quel point il est bidon et lui pourrir sa journée.

\- Myû, tu te rends compte que c’est totalement inutile et mesquin ce que tu fais ?

\- Bien sûr mais c’est drôle. Alors, il vient ce crayon ?


	4. quatre

####  Quatrième set

41\. MUSIQUE

D’aussi loin que se souvient Eaque, son frère cadet n’avait jamais pu lui en vouloir complètement et lui pardonnait généralement quelques jours après un accrochage ou voire même l’oubliait carrément. Alors pourquoi Rhadamanthe lui faisait-il la gueule depuis un mois, pour cette phrase stupide, lâchée au moment où la Vouivre s’entraînait à son solfège ?

\- Rhadamanthe, je ne peux que louer ta virtuosité au piano mais comment fais-tu, par Hypnos en bas résilles, pour chanter si mal ?

* * *

42\. MALADE

Les maladies aux Enfers sont très rares mais ont des effets plus ou moins inattendus. Le dernier malade en date à été Rhadamanthe qui, cloué au lit par une mauvaise grippe, s’est vu couvert de plaques violettes, vertes puis de boutons jaunes pour se retrouver affublé d’une langue bleue. Le tout sous la surveillance attentive de ses deux frères qui, malgré leur inquiétude, ont quand même bien ri, après coup.

Les photos circulent encore, à ce qui paraît.

* * *

43\. VOLER

\- Regarde-moi Rune, je vooooole !

\- Myû… que tu voles, c’est normal, soupire le Balrog, fatigué. Tu es un Papillon, par Hadès en pantoufles. Alors arrête de te prendre pour Peter Pan et desc… sans renverser l’étagère de mes rapports, bordel !

\- Oups… fait un Papillon, pas du tout désolé, affalé dans un déluge de feuilles de papier. Euh, pas fait exprès ?

* * *

44\. ÉTOILE

Rien ne parcourt le ciel sombre des Enfers – ni soleil, ni astre – et pourtant, chaque Spectre possède une étoile protectrice qu’il imagine, brillant dans ce ciel éternellement noir. Les seules étoiles qui existent encore en ce bas monde sont celles qui sont peintes sur les fronts d’Hypnos et Thanatos et celle qu’Hadès porte à son cou.

C’est peu mais le bref éclat qu’elle produit dans la lumière blafarde d’Elision, quand Hadès sort des murs de son carcan, suffit à éclairer la vie de tous les Spectres.

* * *

45\. DÉRIVE

Parfois, pendant une pause bien méritée, Charon quitte sa barque et l’Achéron, son fleuve. Il va rendre visite à Phléygas, le passeur du Styx, et ensemble, avec un vieux bourbon, ils s’en vont voguer sur le Styx ou la mare ténébreuse et refont le monde. Ils boivent, chantent, tombent à l’eau, s’éclaboussent, rient, reviennent sur la berge, parlent des Enfers, d’Hadès, des morts, des autres Spectres, de l’avenir et finissent par s’endormir l’un contre l’autre, comme les deux vieux amis qu’ils sont.

* * *

46\. CHAMPIGNON

\- Ce n’est pas empoisonné ? Ni hallucinogène ? Non, parce que t’es sûr, on sait jamais, y a des gens qui meurent de ça trop facilement… Tiens, la semaine dernière, je crois que Rune a jugé un type qui était mort exactement comme ça et pourtant, cet humain disait avoir vérifié alors tu comprends, je n’ai pas envie de… oh, regarde Queen, t’es sûr que ce n’est pas un vénéneux, celui-là ?

\- Gordon. Tais-toi et mange tes champignons.

* * *

47\. RÊVES

Être le dieu préposé aux rêves a du bon. Il reçoit des faveurs à ne plus savoir qu’en faire de la part de gens qui donneraient n’importe quoi pour avoir des rêves d’un certain genre et est craint presqu’autant que son terrible jumeau pour cette même faculté.

Mais Hypnos ne peut rien faire pour Hadès. Juste le consoler doucement et le serrer dans ses bras quand ses cauchemars deviennent trop difficiles. Et en ces instants, il sait qu’il donnerait tous les mauvais rêves du monde pour offrir une bonne nuit à son dieu.

* * *

48\. CÂLIN

L’alcool rend Rune incroyablement tactile. Pharaon avouera ne jamais avoir été aussi surpris qu’un soir où il a dû récupérer le Balrog complètement saoul et que ledit Balrog s’est à moitié jeté sur lui pour l’enserrer dans une étreinte à broyer les os, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles en même temps.

Etrangement, depuis cet épisode, Rune évite de boire de l’alcool. A moins que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec l’article anonyme paru dans _Inferno Magazine_ qui expliquait comment le Procureur des Enfers se comportait après quelques verres.

* * *

49\. CRI

Les Enfers ne sont pas calmes – toujours pleines d’allées et venues, de cris des morts à l’agonie et de conversations banales entre Spectres. Pourtant, le cri qui s’élève à l’instant semble déchirer le brouhaha de fond, faisant bondir tous les Spectres sur leurs pieds.

\- MEURS, IMMONDE VERMINE A HUIT PATTES !

Et le premier qui daignait faire un commentaire sur l’arachnophobie de Myû du Papillon se prendrait cher.

* * *

50\. TAPIS

Queen et Valentine, cherchant après une nouvelle blague à faire, tombent soudain sur :

\- Ha, regarde ce tapis, Val’ ! Il serait bien dans la bibliothèque du Caïna, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sûr mais… Queen, on ne peut pas mettre ce tapis dans au Caïna.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n’est pas un des tapis de Dame Pandore, que je sache. Donc, on peut en faire ce qu’on veut.

\- Non, mais c’est le tapis préféré du Seigneur Eaque. Tu sais que s’il vient au Caïna pour le récupérer, il va venir embêter le Seigneur Rhadamanthe dans la foulée et puis, connaissant le Seigneur Eaque, il emmènera le Seigneur Minos avec lui et… oh. Ca, c’est brillant, Queen.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Allez, aide-moi à le déplacer !


End file.
